Anonymous
by GreySocks
Summary: Hermione has a Secret Admirer! Who could it be! A HarryHermione fic. Read and review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rowlings owns Harry Potter**

Hermione blinked several times as she looked at the note waiting in her desk. Class was about to start and McGonagall just walked into the room. She glanced over to find both Harry and Ron quietly talking amongst themselves. She secretly slipped the letter into her textbook. The class began instantly when McGonagall cleared her throat, a sign for their attention.

Hermione anxiously awaited as the day seemed to go by very slowly. She was practically counting down the minutes for the day to end so she could quickly head to her room for some privacy. Drumming her slender fingers on the smooth wooden desk, she watched as the second hand slowly ticked its way to introduce the new hour.

It was now three! She quickly stood up while shoving her books into her bag and headed straight for her room. She was in such a hurry; she didn't notice the shocked expressions she received from classmates.

Going at a pace that would not signify running, she literally had to grab the stair rail to catch her balance in front of the Fat Lady's picture. "Horntoads." She wasted no time as she recited the password then helped swing the door open with vigor, she didn't hear the Fat Lady's appalled comment. She ran up the stairs and practically threw her bag on her bed.

She was luckily the first to arrive in the door. Sitting next to her bed with her back pressed against it so when anyone entering would not notice her. She opened the letter and allowed her eyes to soak in the words.

_My Love,_

_It has already been two months since I began sending you letters. For the last few days, I have noticed you seemed on edge lately because of the mid-term exams coming up. I wouldn't worry, my love, for you were graced with both beauty and intelligence that oozes from your perfect body. I used to think that perfection was only a myth but seeing you only gives me a reason to get up and try my hardest._

_I must admit that while I was studying in the library; I snuck a peek at you yesterday. You looked very peaceful as you poured over books just for enjoyment. The expression on your face brought a smile to mine. That image itself gave me a calm serenity that inspired me to study. I must thank you once more for giving my day a 'ray of sunshine' with your smile.. I hope you enjoyed the present I left next to you in the library. I know you aren't too fond of sweets, but I found them and thought of you. Think of it as a thank you gift for helping me relax. Till next time, my love._

_Yours forever,_

_Secret Admirer_

Hermione held the letter to her chest as she closed her eyes with a wide smile and sighed. Ever since that fateful day, she always found a letter in her desk once every week. Not once had the letter failed to show up during the two months. At first, she thought it to be a practical joke and didn't take it seriously.

She even went as far as trying to find out who had been sending her letters but the person was very sneaky. She would get up early just to wait at her desk and yet the letter appeared. The person seemed to also know her schedule, which spooked her a bit. She wasn't thrilled to be stalked especially at a magical school. She didn't want to tell Harry or Ron because they would most likely tease her about it and say she was being paranoid. Ginny was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Harry or dating another guy to be of any help.

Thinking of what harm could come from it, she continued to read the letters. She was lonely after all. Curiosity had also grabbed her attention. Who could be so clever and have such a romantic heart to write such beautiful words inside of each letter?

The secret admirer seemed to know so much about her and her thoughts. She didn't think it was the cause of magic because of what he wrote showed he actually understood and knew her personally. With Harry and Ron in their own little club and Ginny in her own world, Hermione felt the bitter taste of loneliness once more.

In her heart, she secretly wished this person was someone she had her eye on. If he wasn't, would she be disappointed? Thoughts of the mystery man clouded her mind constantly as she kept looking at each male that passed her way. She knew she was being silly, but she desperately wanted to know who had been writing her letters and revealing things from her heart.

Hearing noises from the stairway, she slipped the letter into the envelope and stuffed it under her bed where several other letters lay hidden. She stood up quickly while she grabbed her bag to lay all her books out on the bed. She quickly sat down opening one book pretending to study. The door opened as girls loudly giggling or chatting about the latest topics.

Who is this mystery secret admirer? Who does Hermione have her eye on? Are they one and the same? How does this person know so much about her? 10 reviews to find out!

**AN: This is the first chapter of a series I am writing, obviously. Please review to let me know your thoughts. Do you like it that you want the next chapter or not? Well, happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rowlings owns Harry Potter**

Bloodshot eyes and a brilliant smile adorned Hermione's face as she entered her next classroom. For two months, her classmates noticed her strange behavior and soon rumors spread like wildfire. The students peppered questions at her with false concern in hopes to discover her secret. Hermione noticed the growing rumors and the main topic of gossip, but she didn't care. The last beautiful letter from her secret admirer nearly caused her to squeal in delight. She sat at her desk gazing out the window as Harry and Ron arrived.

Hermione could hear them whispering about her, but she was beyond caring. Her thoughts were trying to figure out who her mysterious Romeo was. A hand appeared in front of her line of sight waving slightly. Shaking her head to rid of her hazy thoughts, she forced her attention to whoever was rude enough to disturb her daydreaming. Harry watched her with concern, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She felt the usual warmth rising up her neck to her cheeks. She thanked Jack Frost for the cold weather to cover up her flushing face. Harry's eyebrows furrowed while Ron watched in jealousy because he was left out of the conversation.

"Because you haven't been yourself recently, you were almost late for Transfiguration this morning. Are you sick?"

Hermione looked down at the surface of her desk, "No, I'm fine. I just stayed up later than planned, and I guess I have overloaded myself with too much schoolwork again this year."

Her statement turned on alarms for Harry, "Don't overwork yourself."

She gave him a heartwarming smile, "It will be all right. I'll just make sure I schedule my time better." Snape entered the room while dictating today's lesson. Throughout the lesson, Hermione felt Harry's eyes on her periodically as if to check and make sure she was okay. She tried her best to ignore the silent, inquiring, green eyes.

"Mr. Potter, if you could be so kind as to pay attention in class instead of making eyes at Miss Granger; you might actually pass this class with a decent grade." Snape voiced sharply, "And Miss Granger, even though you may gain passing grades, I would appreciate if you could pay attention as well unless you find my lessons too mediocre for your giant head."

Hermione's face lit up the room while the Slytherins sniggered behind their hands. She felt more than saw Harry's furious glare; she knew he was about to do something incredibly stupid. Before he stood up, she reached out from under the desk and grabbed his pant leg. Learning from experience, Harry kept his hate-filled glare on Snape instead of looking at Hermione in confusion. Snape just smirked as he turned his back to continue the lesson.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why did you stop me?" Harry was obviously still furious as he stomped next to Hermione. Ron was trailing behind seething with jealousy as he was ignored once again.

"Because you would have done something stupid, and I didn't want to get more points knocked off because you can't control your temper." She stated as she continued to walk to the next class. Harry gritted his teeth. Soon they departed to different classrooms. Hermione sighed as she sat down behind her desk waiting for the teacher to arrive. She rubbed her eyes hoping to squeeze out the fatigue she felt. Last night, she had to wait for everyone to go to sleep before she could read the letter, but Ginny and some other girls stayed up late to gossip about the boys.

Hermione joined half-hearted all the while praying they would fall asleep. It neared the hour of three before sleep claimed them. Hermione was tempted herself to join them, but the letter hung heavy in her mind. With renewed vigor, she slipped out of bed and grabbed a book and the letter before exiting the dorms. She quietly crept downstairs to the lounge. She sat nearby a window then turned on a nearby lamp.

_My Love,_

_The hour reached late as I write this letter to you. My mind was filled with thoughts of you so I had to write down my thoughts in the form of a letter. I wonder how you are fairing. Lately, I have noticed you seem a bit more exhausted, and I fear that I may be the reason for your lack of health. I must apologize in advance for my selfishness. I don't think I could stop writing to you even at the sake of your health, but I do hope you will take better care of yourself._

_Not that you need it, but you should maintain your routine beauty sleep so your cheery disposition would highlight my day. The holidays are nearing as well as the trip to Hogsmeade, which will be perfect; I have the perfect gift in mind for you. I wish we could share a warm butterbeer together, but I do not have the courage yet to face you. Eventually, I will reveal myself to you, but until then, I shall continue writing letters to reveal bits and pieces of my heart to you. I hope that my heart was well received and in the end when we meet, my heart will remain in one piece._

_Yours forever,_

_Secret Admirer_

Hermione fell asleep in the chair clutching the book to her chest with the letter posing as a bookmark. She was awaken by students clambering into the lounge dressed and ready for breakfast. In her still sleepy state, she fell back into her peaceful slumber dreaming of a boy. His imagine remains fuzzy yet dark hair was evident. Light reflected off something from his face. A contented smile fell upon her face as the imagine started to slowly clear itself. The boy held out his hand to her as green eyes smiled back at her.

She reached out to grab his hand when she was awakened by Ginny, "Hermione, what are you doing? Class is about to start."

It took a moment for Hermione to compute what Ginny said before she jerked open her eyes, "What?!"

Hermione forced herself to pay attention to the lectures all day while her eyes felt like sandpaper. She could imagine what she might look like to her secret admirer, 'I hope he hasn't seen me yet. I must look horrible.' She headed into the girls bathroom once the day's lessons were over.

Heading toward the sink, she turned on the cold water. She splashed her face several times while rubbing her skin to wake herself up. The water helped a bit, but the fatigue hung heavily on her body. She was in a way grateful the letters arrived once a week, otherwise, she would be in quite a state.

The smile grew on her face, "To think, I used to hate girls who acted all giddy about boys they liked, and yet here I am staying up at all hours in the night to read letters. I really am becoming one of those silly school girls I once despised." She looked in the mirror, "Who are you?" Her thoughts throughout the day always returned to that dream. Whenever she tried to recall the image, it seemed to slip further away from her until she could no longer remember. "Next time, I will have to write down my dreams the moment I wake up but right now I am heading to bed early." She gathered her bag and left the restroom. A pair of shoes behind the door of a stall appeared, and the door slowly opened. A smile slowly grew on their face, "Soon, you will know."

**AN: I am very sorry for the long wait. For some reason, this chapter was extremely difficult to write, and I don't know why. I hope the readers haven't given up on me. Anyway, thank you for your supportive reviews; I hope to receive the same support for this chapter. Same as before ten reviews.**


End file.
